


A Dream

by wanderlustlover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asks her if she misses, or needs, anything and she says no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/gifts).



> Challenge: LJ's 100wordstories  
> Prompt: A dream

**I.**

_He asks her if she misses, or needs, anything and she says no. Even though she’s aware, simply by how he phrases the question, he’d scour the earth for any certain blade of grass named. She still says no._

_She has her tea, a book. She’s fine._

_But it’s a lie._

_The other answer would wound him more. He can buy her any solid and solitary thing, but he can’t give her the thing she thought of when asked he asked the question. With all the scars they already carry, she doesn’t see the point of adding another to them._

**II.**

_It happens every time she looks up. Just for a moment._

_His eyes are brown. His skin is fair. While neither are unpleasing, they aren’t what she’s expects. Even as the days keep passing. She can feel the sensation in her stomach. Light as a butterfly’s wing._

_It’s still him. The smallest quirks. The way he tilts his head. How his mouth reveals the true shapes of his mood. How he stretches his fingers, carefully folds them around antiques. It is him. The man she knew was inside him._

_But what she misses, who, is the face from her dreams._


End file.
